Pour l'amour d'une soeur
by Alessandra15
Summary: Un cercueil se tenait là, au milieu de la grotte. A l'interieur, une jeune fille était posée. Son corps glaciale prouvait que la mort l'avait touchée. Pourtant, si on se concentrait bien, on entendait un coeur battre, de plus en plus vite. Jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne un rythme normal. Cependant, l'adolescente était toujours allongée quand d'un coup elle ouvrit ses yeux ...
1. Prologue

Bonjours à tous, en attendant la suite de mes autres fanfictions, j'ai décidé dans commencer une autre! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et je vous laisse avec ce tout petit prologue! Bonne lecture

* * *

La mort est un passage entre le monde des vivants et le monde des morts. Pourtant, il existe un moyen de rester dans le monde des vivants en étant belle et bien mort. Ce moyen se résume en un mot : vampire. Mais comment sont-ils nés ? Il existe cinq originals connus appartenant à la même famille : Klaus, mi vampire mi loup garou et le plus célèbre, vient ensuite Elijah, le plus calme, Kol, le plus dragueur, Flint, le plus discret et Rebekka, la seule fille et la plus capricieuse. Ils sont la définition exact du mal, de la cruauté, ils sont le diable incarné. Ils n'ont aucune pitié, et pourquoi en auraient-ils une ? Mais malgré tout, ils restent une famille. Et dans l'ombre, il y a leur petite sœur, la dernière de la famille, et que tout le monde croit morte.

Il y a Thalia.

Il était là au centre de cette grotte sombre. A sa gauche, un sablier imposant se tenait, il ne restait que quelques grains qui tombaient de temps en temps. A sa droite, une table où était posée un chandelier, quelques vêtements et une pomme. Mais revenons sur lui, le cercueil était d'un blanc pure, il était ouvert. A l'intérieur, on pouvait voir une jeune fille âgée de dix-sept ans, elle avait la peau blanche et ses cheveux bruns reposaient en couronne sur sa tête. Elle portait une robe longue couleur crème. Ses mains glacées reposaient sur son ventre. Sa pâleur et son manque de mouvement prouvait que la mort avait emporté cette jeune fille depuis long temps, pourtant elle était en parfait état comme on pourrait s'attendre. De loin, on pouvait croire qu'elle dormait.

Un bruit sourd retentit dans la grotte, il venait du sablier qu'il venait de se vider complètement. On pu voir le sable s'envoler, et laisser place à une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, elle s'approcha à son tour du cercueil. Elle toucha légèrement le visage de la jeune fille, et murmura doucement « Il est temps de te réveiller, Thalia. Un grand destin t'attend ». A ces mots, elle disparut emportant avec elle le sablier. Le silence était revenu, quand on entendit un souffle, puis un battement, deux battements et une multitudes de battements. La jeune fille respirait. Le chandelier s'alluma, et elle ouvrit les yeux…

* * *

Voilà! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!

Avec toute mon amitié,

Alessandra15 :D


	2. Chapitre 1 : le réveil

Coucou! Tout d'abord je remercie ma bêta Vero ainsi que tous les autres personnes qui m'encouragent dans cette histoire!

Je vous laisse lire!

PS : rien ne m'appartient, sauf le personnage principale! ^^ Je précise aussi que dans ma fanfiction Kol et Flint ne sont pas mort! :D

* * *

Où était elle ? Ce fut la première question qui lui vint à l'esprit. La jeune fille sortit doucement, ses pieds touchèrent le sol glacial. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Que faisait-elle ici ? Son regard se porta sur le seul autre objet de la pièce. Elle s'approcha lentement de la table, avec cette impression d'avoir dormi longtemps. La jeune fille prit doucement les vêtements : il y avait une jupe très courte, enfin d'après elle, un haut à peu près correct, et un pantalon dans une drôle de matière ( ^^ c'est à dire un jeans …). Elle choisit d'ignorer le pantalon, elle était une fille donc cela ne devait pas être pour elle. Puis elle prit la paire de ballerines. Une fois habillée, elle plia sa robe, c'est à ce moment qu'un bracelet tomba d'une des poches. Elle le ramassa, il était d'un bleu sombre, des perles de la même couleur côtoyaient des perles blanches. Elle ne sut pourquoi, mais elle sentait un attachement certain pour cet objet et le remit à son poignet. Elle prit ensuite la pomme.

La jeune fille chercha ensuite à sortir, elle vit trois couloirs. Lequel choisir ? Elle décida de prendre le premier à gauche. Elle s'enfonça dans le noir mais cela ne la dérangeait pas puisqu'elle voyait parfaitement bien. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Elle avait froid, et ses pieds lui faisaient terriblement mal, ses chaussures étaient une vrai torture. Lorsqu'elle fit une pause, elle les enleva, ses pieds étaient en sang. Elle décida de continuer sans et reprit son chemin. Alors qu'elle essayait d'oublier son désespoir, elle tenta de se remémorer quelque chose mais elle n'avait aucun souvenir. Mais qui était-elle ? Seul, son prénom lui était familier Thalia, elle s'appelait Thalia. Pas d'autre information ne lui revint. Elle continua à marcher, encore et encore. S'arrêtant de temps à autre, et repartant. Avait-elle prit le bon chemin ?

Alors qu'elle allait laisser le désespoir l'atteindre, elle entendit du bruit. Elle se mit à courir, devant elle se tenait enfin la sortie du tunnel. La jeune fille s'approcha lentement. Mais où était-elle ? Des choses roulaient à toute vitesse sur un chemin bizarre ( c'est une route avec des voitures …). Où était-elle encore tombée ? Thalia s'avança doucement, elle pouvait voir de l'autre côté une forêt, elle devait y aller. Elle s'approcha d'une barrière, son esprit tellement focalisé sur son objectif qu'elle en oublia même le reste. Et elle traversa, elle entendit des bruits tout autour d'elle, elle y était presque quand elle sentit une grande douleur et qu'elle fut éjectée plus loin. Elle avait mal. Pourtant elle continuait de fixer cette forêt qui l'appelait. Elle entendit des gens lui parler mais elle ne les comprenait pas. Puis la douleur trop intense la fit tomber dans l'inconsciente. . .

_**- MATT ! ATTENTION !**_ cria Caroline en voyant une jeune fille sur la route.

Mais trop tard, le jeune conducteur la percuta de plein fouet. Il eut beau freiner de toutes ses forces, la voiture ne s'arrêta que quelques mètres plus loin. Toutes les voitures s'étaient arrêtées derrière lui. Il descendit immédiatement, et courut vers la jeune fille. Caroline qui le suivait, appelait déjà les urgences. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, elle avait les yeux ouverts et fixait l'autre côté de la route :

_**- Mademoiselle, vous m'entendez ?**_

Il attendit une réponse, mais rien. Il vit la jeune fille sombrer dans l'inconscience. Il posa immédiatement ses doigts sur son cou pour rechercher son pouls, il en trouva un et fut pendant quelques instants soulagé. Caroline s'approcha de lui, et en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami :

_**- L'ambulance arrive dans cinq minutes. Ça va aller, d'accord ? J'entends son cœur battre. Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait en plein milieu de la route ? **_

_**- Quand elle était encore éveillée, elle fixait la forêt…**_

Les deux adolescents tournèrent leur regard vers la forêt. Au loin, on entendait les pompiers arriver rapidement, la police ouvrait le passage. Les ambulanciers prirent directement en charge la jeune fille, celle-ci encore inconsciente et le visage toujours tourné vers la forêt, rêvait…

Thalia volait au dessus de son corps quand elle se sentit aspirée vers la forêt. Devant elle se tenait un village entouré d'arbres. Au centre deux hommes se battaient, l'un avait les cheveux brun-noir qui lui arrivaient un peu en dessous des épaules, l'autre les avait blonds juste au dessus des épaules malgré cette différence ils se ressemblaient et on pouvait aisément deviner un lien de parenté. Alors que le blond gagnait, elle vit apparaître deux autres personnes un jeune garçon ressemblant au combattant brun et une jeune fille blonde. Lorsque le combat finit, le plus jeune tendit la main à son frère et l'aida à se relever. Ils allèrent tous les deu

* * *

x vers les deux autres. Ils formaient une famille unie vue d'en haut, pensa Thalia. Elle se sentait liée à eux et alors qu'elle était de nouveau aspirée, elle vit deux garçons et une jeune fille qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau avançait vers eux.

_ La jeune fille se retrouva de nouveau au même endroit et pourtant le spectacle qui se tenait devant elle était tout à fait différent. Le désespoir, et la mort étaient les émotions qui dominaient l'atmosphère. Le plus jeune des garçons qu'elle avait vu était allongé immobile. A ses côtés, sa mère le pleurait. Le combattant aux cheveux blonds était agenouillé à ses côtés les larmes coulant sur ses joues, à ses côtés la jeune fille blonde lui serrait l'épaule. Son frère vint se poser à côté de leur mère. Un homme accourut tout d'un coup, il s'effondra à côté de son fils. Derrière lui, deux jeunes hommes regardaient le corps de leur frère refusant d'y croire. C'est à se moment qu'apparut le sosie de Thalia qui hurla de douleur en voyant le cadavre. Un de ses frères la rattrapa avant qu'elle n'en voit plus, mais malgré sa force il ne put la retenir. La jeune fille s'effondra juste à côté de son père et de son frère aîné qui la prit dans ses bras. Thalia ressentait sa souffrance, elle avait mal autant physiquement que moralement et hurla dans la nuit :_

_- Henrik !_

Dans une chambre à l'hôpital, une jeune fille était allongée. Son corps relié à des tas d'appareils. A ses côtés se tenaient un jeune homme brun et une jeune fille blonde. D'un coup, une machine s'emballa. Des infirmières et un médecin apparurent, et prirent en charge la patiente. Les deux visiteurs furent expulsés de la pièce. Ils n'arrivaient pas à ralentir le cœur qui battait de plus en plus vite. Ils paniquèrent. Quand d'un seul coup, elle ouvrit les yeux et se releva vivement en hurlant :

- _**Henrik !**_

* * *

_**Voilà! Laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez! :D **_

_**Bisous!**_

_**Alessandra15**_


End file.
